


sic semper

by mellific



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Minor Character Death, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellific/pseuds/mellific
Summary: thus always, if Sokrates has anything to say about it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	sic semper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalcifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/gifts).




End file.
